Lundi, 15H
by Mindell
Summary: Jamais Adrien n'aurait cru que derrière le masque du Papillon puisse se cacher son propre père. Après la défaite de ce dernier, le jeune homme tente de se reconstruire à des milliers de kilomètres de Paris. Et tous les lundi, à 15 heures précises, Gabriel Agreste essaye de contacter son unique héritier. / A lire après "A bout de souffle"
1. Chapter 1

_Note : Cette histoire se déroule en parallèle des événements de ma fic "A bout de souffle". Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue et que vous comptez le faire, je vous conseille d'aller la lire d'abord :) ._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lundi, 15h.

Quelque part dans la chambre d'hôtel où Adrien a élu domicile, un téléphone sonne.

Allongé sur son lit, bras en croix, le jeune homme reste immobile. A une heure pareille, il sait pertinemment qui tente de le joindre, et cette personne est la dernière à qui il a envie de parler. Alors, le regard résolument rivé au plafond, il laisse s'égrener les secondes en ignorant la sonnerie insistante de l'appareil.

Pour tenter de se distraire de ce son oppressant qui emplit à présent toute la pièce, Adrien effectue un rapide calcul mental.

Trois semaines.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement trois semaines depuis qu'il s'est envolé pour les Etats-Unis.

Trois semaines depuis qu'il a abandonné son miraculous.

Trois semaines depuis qu'il a découvert que son père n'était nul autre que le Papillon.

Adrien porte machinalement ses doigts à sa tête et se masse doucement les tempes pour tenter de chasser la migraine qui menace de lui fendre le crâne en deux. Il ne veut pas penser à son père. Pas maintenant. Le choc est encore trop récent, la blessure encore trop vive.

Au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes, le téléphone cesse enfin de sonner. Adrien laisse échapper un profond soupir de soulagement et ferme brièvement les yeux, savourant le silence qui s'installe de nouveau dans sa chambre. Puis, lentement, il rouvre les paupières et tourne légèrement la tête en direction de l'appareil.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit un bref signal.

Une lumière qui clignote faiblement sur son écran, une fois, deux fois, lui indiquant que son interlocuteur est en train d'enregistrer un message.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Adrien se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait également trois semaines que son père tente désespérément de le joindre.

Tous les lundis, à 15 heures précises, Gabriel Agreste essaye de lui téléphoner depuis la prison parisienne où il attend probablement son jugement.

Et tous les lundis, à 15 heures précises, Adrien met tout autant d'acharnement à ignorer ces appels de son illustre géniteur.

* * *

Les semaines défilent et Gabriel continue d'essayer de contacter son fils unique. Il tente de l'appeler tous les lundis à 15 heures, avec une précision digne d'une horloge suisse ou du monstre assoiffé de contrôle qu'il a toujours été.

Au fin fond de son désespoir, Adrien ne peut que constater l'ironie de la situation.

Fuir. C'était donc ça qu'il fallait faire pour attirer son attention du célébrissime Gabriel Agreste.

Cela ne servait à rien de faire en sorte d'être le fils parfait dont il a toujours rêvé. De sacrifier son propre bonheur pour chercher à lui faire plaisir. De lui offrir des cadeaux qui finissaient toujours ignorés. De se lancer dans des tentatives désespérées de conversation dans l'espoir impossible de renouer leurs liens familiaux.

Il suffisait juste de partir. D'échapper au contrôle de cet homme qui déteste plus que tout que le monde tourne sans son accord.

* * *

Le temps passe, et Adrien sombre de plus en plus. Il alterne entre des colères orageuses qui ne lui ressemblent guère et une apathie telle qu'il est parfois capable de rester enfermé des jours entiers sans voir la lueur du soleil.

Parfois, il a l'impression d'être prisonnier de sa propre tête.

Il pense, pense, pense, pense sans cesses.

A son père, à Ladybug, à Plagg, à Chat Noir. Aux combats qu'il a menés pendant des années. A cette vie de famille dont il a toujours rêvé et qui lui a été arrachée de la plus cruelle des façons qui soit. Au choc qu'il a ressenti en découvrant que derrière le masque de son pire ennemi se cachait celui dont il cherchait désespérément l'approbation.

Sans qu'Adrien le veuille, les souvenirs se bousculent, les hypothèses s'amoncellent et les pensées se succèdent à une cadence infernale.

Ces jours-là, il voudrait juste dormir. Eteindre son cerveau, débrancher ses neurones, appuyer sur un quelconque bouton « Off » qui permettrait d'arrêter la tempête qui se déchaîne sous son crâne.

Juste un instant.

Pour cesser de réfléchir.

Juste une minute, juste une seconde.

Et qu'il puisse être en paix.

Enfin.

* * *

Jamais Adrien n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être possible d'aimer et de haïr quelqu'un en même temps.

Il déteste son père pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Pour avoir trahit tout ce en quoi il croit, pour avoir préféré se tourner vers une obscure magie plutôt que de prêter attention à son fils unique, pour avoir mis tant de fois sa vie et celle de sa Lady en danger.

Et pas seulement.

Il lui en veut aussi de le faire se sentir coupable.

Coupable de ne pas l'avoir arrêté plus tôt. Coupable de ne pas avoir compris qui son père était réellement. S'il avait été plus attentif, s'il s'était montré un meilleur fils, peut-être aurait-il réalisé par lui-même que le Papillon n'était nul autre que Gabriel Agreste. Et alors, peut-être aurait-il pu l'empêcher de nuire sans tout ce déferlement de violence. S'il avait mieux compris cet homme, peut-être même aurait-il pu faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais besoin de se tourner vers la puissance des miraculous.

Il déteste son père.

Du plus profond de son âme.

Mais pour autant, il n'arrive pas à ne pas l'aimer.

Il voudrait le haïr. Il le voudrait, avec un désespoir presque viscéral. Ça serait plus simple. Plus facile. S'il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que de la haine pour son père, il arriverait certainement à tourner plus facilement la page. A remonter à la surface de cet océan de désespoir au fond duquel il sombre depuis qu'il a appris que Gabriel Agreste était l'ennemi de Paris.

Mais sa volonté n'est manifestement pas suffisante pour passer outre des années passées à se languir de l'affection de cet homme.

Il continue à tenir à son père, malgré tout.

Adrien n'en peut plus d'avoir le cœur ainsi écartelé en deux.

Il ne peut pas ne pas aimer son père, il ne peut pas ne pas le détester non plus.

Chaque souvenir qu'il a de Gabriel Agreste est désormais teinté du pourpre du Papillon. Quand il tente de se remémorer la voix de son père, il entend derrière elle l'écho haineux des paroles du Papillon. Chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il revoit son visage, le masque de son ennemi se superpose aux traits de celui qui lui a donné la vie.

Les jours d'Adrien sont un enfer pavé de violet et de noir, et ses nuits sont hantées de cauchemars dont il se réveille avec la sensation qu'on le poignarde en plein cœur.

Avec une précision terrifiante, il se rappelle de la moindre blessure qu'a subi Chat Noir. De chaque rebuffade qu'a dû essuyer Adrien. De la peine, de la peur, de la douleur. Toutes ces souffrances, infligées par un seul et même homme.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Il n'est même pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

Il voudrait tellement détester son père. _Uniquement_ le détester.

Ou mieux encore, ne plus ressentir que de l'indifférence. Le chasser de sa vie sans que ça ne l'affecte le moins du monde.

Il le voudrait, de toutes ces forces.

Mais il n'y arrive pas.

* * *

Les semaines défilent et Gabriel Agreste continue d'appeler Adrien tous les lundis, à 15 heures. Sans la moindre exception ni le plus petit retard.

Selon son humeur, le jeune homme réagit différemment à ces tentatives acharnées de le joindre.

Parfois, il laisse résonner la sonnerie dans la plus parfaite indifférence, avant d'effacer le message que laisse systématiquement son père. D'autres jours, il se rue vers son téléphone et coupe l'appel dès la première seconde. Parfois même, il éteint l'appareil avant même qu'il ne soit 15 heures, préférant s'épargner ce son qui ne lui rappelle que trop bien que Gabriel Agreste reste déterminé à ne pas le laisser fuir sans tenter de lui parler au moins une fois.

Dans son refus obstiné d'écouter les messages de son père, Adrien ignore ce que ce dernier cherche à lui dire avec tant d'obstination.

Peut-être souhaite-t-il s'expliquer. Se justifier. S'excuser.

Peut-être veut-il juste le sommer de retourner en France et de reprendre les rênes de son immense empire.

Il n'en sait absolument rien et pour l'heure, il n'a pas envie de savoir. Un jour, il le sait, il devra trouver la force d'affronter son père.

Mais pas maintenant.

Il n'est pas prêt.

* * *

Un jour, Chloé et Nino rejoignent Adrien à l'improviste. Trop inquiets pour lui, ils ont préféré traverser l'Atlantique pour venir le soutenir en personne plutôt que de rester à Paris avec l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

Pendant des semaines, des mois, ils font preuve d'une loyauté sans faille. En dépit des premières réticences d'Adrien, ils l'écoutent, le secouent, le conseillent, l'aident à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Avec leur soutien, le jeune homme apprend lentement à reprendre goût à la vie. Il se confie sur ses peurs, ses doutes, leur avoue même avoir été Chat Noir.

Mais la guérison est lente et difficile, et bien souvent, Adrien replonge dans cette dépression qui ne cesse de vouloir l'aspirer vers le fond.

Et tous les lundis, à 15 heures, son père ne cesse de tenter de le joindre.

\- « Hey, ton téléphone sonne », le prévient un jour Nino en se tournant instinctivement vers l'appareil.

\- « Non, attend ! », s'exclame aussitôt Adrien.

Mais trop tard.

Nino a vu l'écran de son téléphone, et le nom de la personne qui tente de le joindre.

\- « C'est… », commence-t-il avec une hésitation évidente.

\- « Je sais », le coupe Adrien d'une voix tranchante.

Ignorant le regard éloquent que lui jette Nino, Adrien se lève, s'empare de son téléphone et efface le message de son père sans même l'écouter. Il laisse retomber l'appareil, puis se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

\- « Je ne veux pas en parler », soupire-t-il.

* * *

Entouré de l'affection de Chloé et Nino, Adrien remonte doucement la pente. Il va mieux, de jour en jour.

Après leur départ, il commence à considérer différemment les appels de son père. Certes, il lui en veut toujours pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Et certes, il ne décroche pas plus qu'avant lorsqu'il lui téléphone, pas plus qu'il n'écoute ces paroles qu'il lui laisse systématiquement sur son répondeur. Mais désormais, il n'efface plus ses messages.

Adrien va mieux, au point qu'il commence maintenant à se dire que le pire est désormais derrière lui.

Bien sûr, tout n'est pas si simple. Sa dépression a reflué mais elle reste tapie dans l'ombre, à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse. Certaines fois, elle le noie de nouveau dans une détresse étouffante ou le renferme dans cet état d'apathie dont il a eu tant de mal sortir.

Un jour, un lundi précisément, elle le plonge dans un tel état de rage que dès l'instant où son téléphone sonne, Adrien se sent saisit d'une folle envie fracasser l'appareil contre le sol. Il est 15 heures et pour une fois, il voudrait juste être tranquille. En paix, sans un perpétuel rappel de cette dure réalité parisienne dont il cherche encore à se remettre.

De colère, le jeune homme donne un violent coup de poing contre un mur. Et finit à l'hôpital avec deux doigts cassés, un moral en berne et de sérieuses explications à fournir à ses amis avant que ces derniers n'apprennent sa mésaventure.

Le rétablissement physique d'Adrien sera rapide.

Sa guérison morale sera manifestement bien plus chaotique.

Mais il va mieux, malgré tout.

Il continue de stocker le moindre des messages que lui laisse son père, mais repousse encore l'instant où il prendra connaissance de leur contenu.

Plus tard. Il les écoutera plus tard.

Quand le moment sera venu.

* * *

Un matin, Adrien se réveille avec une subite envie de voir la mer.

Il a toujours adoré l'océan. Depuis tout petit, cette immense étendue d'eau le fascine. Mais par peur de manquer à ses devoirs de héros, il n'a plus quitté Paris depuis le jour où il a obtenu son miraculous. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne le retient. Alors, répondant à cette impulsion soudaine, le jeune homme s'empare de son sac et sort de sa chambre d'un pas vif.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes de discussion avec le personnel de la réception de l'hôtel pour savoir où louer une voiture, et quelques dizaines d'autres pour se procurer enfin un véhicule. Il paye sa location, fait le plein d'essence, et part sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

Adrien roule, roule et roule encore, avalant les kilomètres en direction de l'ouest.

Au bout d'un long moment, sa destination se dessine enfin sous son regard émerveillé. Au loin entre deux dunes, il aperçoit la ligne parfaite que trace l'horizon sur les flots, là où le bleu de l'eau se confond presque avec celui du ciel.

L'océan Pacifique, enfin.

Adrien roule encore quelques minutes et s'arrête au bord d'une plage presque déserte. Il coupe le moteur de sa voiture et descend du véhicule d'un geste fluide.

Aussitôt, il se sent submergé par un brusque élan de nostalgie.

L'étendue d'eau qui s'étale paresseusement devant lui est l'océan Pacifique. Pas l'Atlantique au bord duquel il aimait tant se promener étant enfant. Mais il retrouve malgré tout cette odeur iodée qui lui est si familière, le doux chuchotement des vagues qui viennent mourir sur le rivage, le chant des mouettes dont les silhouettes blanches et noires planent dans les cieux.

Alors qu'il descend vers l'océan d'un pas tranquille, Adrien sort son téléphone de sa poche et appelle Nino. Cela fait de nombreux jours qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles à son ami et il ne souhaite guère que ce dernier s'inquiète inutilement.

Nino décroche aussitôt, et les deux jeunes hommes commencent à bavarder. Adrien ne peut retenir un sourire en entendant l'exclamation de surprise qui échappe à son ami quand il lui fait part de sa petite escapade.

\- « J'avais envie de voir la mer », lui explique-t-il calmement.

Adrien se sent délicieusement léger. Parler avec Nino l'apaise et le doux murmure de l'océan achève de le plonger dans un état de sérénité qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il discute encore quelques instants avec son ami, puis raccroche.

Il enlève ses chaussures et marche le long de la plage. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable réchauffé par le soleil, tandis que le vent marin lui caresse doucement le visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Adrien s'arrête et se tourne face à l'océan. D'une main tremblante, il déverrouille son téléphone, appuie sur l'icône de son répondeur et porte l'appareil à son oreille.

\- « Adrien », s'élève la voix de Gabriel Agreste. « Je- »

Adrien presse violement l'écran de son téléphone pour interrompre le message. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ferme un instant les yeux afin de tenter de conserver son calme. Cela fait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu son père, et le simple son de sa voix le bouleverse bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son estomac se tord, son souffle s'accélère, son pouls atteint un rythme affolant.

Adrien se sent les nerfs à fleur de peau, et il n'aime guère cette sensation.

Il est venu ici pour se détendre. Pour profiter de cet océan qu'il découvre pour la première fois. Mais d'un autre côté, sa fuite n'a que trop duré. Durant des mois, durant des années, Adrien n'a pas eu le courage de faire ne serait-ce qu'écouter la voix de son père.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se trouve bercé par le doux son de la mer, il sent que le moment est enfin venu pour lui d'avancer.

Adrien reprend sa marche solitaire en direction d'un ponton dressé en bord de plage. Il progresse jusqu'au bout de la jetée où il se tient immobile, face à l'océan. Le vent se met à souffler de plus belle, jouant avec ses cheveux et soulevant des embruns qui déposent une pellicule humide et salée sur sa peau. Adrien ferme de nouveau les paupières. Il prend une profonde inspiration, respirant à plein poumons cet air salé si différent de celui de la côte Atlantique et pourtant si familier.

Puis, une fois de plus, il porte son téléphone à son oreille.

\- « Adrien », s'élève la voix de Gabriel Agreste, résonnant distinctement par-dessus les murmures de la houle. « Je voudrais te parler. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

S'en suit un long silence. Long, long, si long qu'Adrien croit le message fini. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à raccrocher, un lourd soupir résonne à son oreille. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de son père s'élève à nouveau.

\- « Adrien, s'il te plait, rappelle-moi », reprend-il d'un ton las. « S'il te plait. »

* * *

Les mois s'écoulent et désormais, Adrien prépare son retour en France. Il est parti depuis déjà bien trop longtemps et désormais, il se sent prêt à retourner dans sa ville natale.

Et concernant son père, il avisera en temps venu.

Adrien ne décroche toujours pas quand Gabriel Agreste tente de le joindre, même s'il écoute de temps en temps ses messages. Il se réhabitue lentement son de la voix de son illustre géniteur, apprend à canaliser sa douleur et sa colère.

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi penser du fait qu'il s'apprête à déménager dans la ville où vit aussi cet homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Appréhension et volonté d'avancer s'entremêlent dans la plus grande confusion, sans qu'Adrien ne sache dire lequel prédomine exactement.

Une chose est cependant certaine : il ne se sent toujours pas prêt à parler à son père. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ignore s'il le sera un jour. La trahison de cet homme a laissé une profonde plaie dans son cœur, qui peine à cicatriser malgré les années.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Adrien reste déterminé à regagner Paris.

Puis, à quelques jours à peine de son départ, il reçoit un appel de Nathalie.

\- « Je voulais juste vous prévenir… », commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Je… Je sais que vous ne répondez pas à ses appels, et j'ignore si vous écoutez ses messages, mais je pense qu'il faut que vous le sachiez. Adrien, votre père est sorti de prison. »


	2. Chapter 2

L'annonce de Nathalie fait à Adrien l'effet d'une bombe.

Un instant, il envisage même de différer son retour en France. Il n'est pas prêt à revoir son père. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il a besoin de temps. D'une longue et méticuleuse préparation mentale. D'un cadre clairement défini dans lequel il aurait pu prendre ses marques. Tout plutôt que de tomber spontanément sur celui qu'il évite depuis déjà tant de temps.

A la simple pensée de croiser Gabriel Agreste au hasard d'une rue, Adrien sent son souffle s'accélérer. Sa poitrine l'oppresse soudain, comme si elle était compressée par un gigantesque étau. Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde au jeune homme pour reconnaitre les prémices d'une crise de panique. Il en a malheureusement déjà expérimenté par le passé, et cette soudaine nouvelle de la libération de son père ravive en lui ses anciens démons.

Mais aussitôt, Nathalie le rassure.

D'une voix posée, elle lui donne de plus amples explications. Gabriel est sorti de prison, mais il n'est pas libre de ses mouvements pour autant. Il reste assigné à résidence la majorité du temps, et ses communications autant que ses déplacements sont strictement réglementés. Adrien n'a aucune chance de croiser son père par hasard, lui assure-t-elle. Gabriel Agreste n'a droit qu'à quelques sorties par mois, et toutes sous la supervision attentive d'agents dédiés à sa surveillance.

Alors, lentement, Adrien se détend. Respire à nouveau.

Durant de longues minutes encore, il discute avec Nathalie. Puis, quand il raccroche enfin, son regard se pose sur le billet d'avion qui l'attend sur son bureau. Un aller simple, à destination de Paris. Passant ses doigts sur la surface lisse du papier, Adrien prend une profonde inspiration.

Sa décision est prise.

Il rentre à Paris.

* * *

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Adrien repose les pieds en France pour la première fois depuis qu'il a découvert la double vie que menait son père. Grâce à Nino et Chloé, son retour se passe en douceur. Son amie d'enfance lui a mis à disposition l'une des nombreuses suites de l'hôtel d'André Bourgeois et avec Nino, elle fait tout son possible pour qu'Adrien ne manque de rien.

Les jours défilent et le jeune homme se réhabitue lentement à sa nouvelle vie. Il se balade dans Paris, sort avec ses meilleurs amis, redécouvre cette ville qu'il a fui durant de trop nombreuses années.

Tous les lundis, à 15 heures, son téléphone continue de sonner.

Et tous les lundis, à 15 heures, Adrien continue d'ignorer ces appels.

Son père n'est pas sa priorité, loin de là. Pour l'instant, il préfère se concentrer sur son retour à Paris. Reprendre tranquillement ses marques, loin des sentiments conflictuels que lui inspire toujours son illustre géniteur.

Mais avec le temps, l'envie faire enfin face à cet homme le reprend. De façon subtile, tout d'abord, puis bien plus insistante ensuite. Adrien se surprend à penser de plus en plus souvent à son père. A se demander comment il va, ce qu'il lui veut. S'il lui a manqué, peut-être. L'idée d'obtenir enfin des explications de sa part s'installe obstinément dans sa tête, au point de devenir vite impossible à ignorer.

Et rapidement, Adrien doit se faire à l'évidence. Il n'a que trop longtemps tourné le dos à son passé, et le moment est venu pour lui de faire un pas en direction du célèbre Gabriel Agreste.

La question est de savoir comment.

Pendant longtemps, Adrien hésite. Il ne veut pas se contenter d'une simple discussion au téléphone avec son père. Il y a entre eux trop de choses pour qu'ils puissent se passer d'une conversation en face à face. Trop de silences, trop de mensonges, trop de souffrance. Adrien veut voir son père en personne. Mais en même temps, il est certain de ne pas vouloir se lancer directement dans cette confrontation.

Alors, dans un premier temps, il fait défiler les noms de son répertoire téléphonique à la recherche d'un numéro précis. Il fixe l'écran de l'appareil pendant quelques secondes, puis presse résolument sur l'icône verte qui lui permettra de joindre la personne dont il a besoin.

\- « Nathalie ? », lance-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée que ce qu'il n'aurait souhaité. « Est-ce que vous seriez disponible pour qu'on se retrouve dans un café ? »

A son grand soulagement, son interlocutrice approuve. Et quelques instants plus tard, tous deux se retrouvent à la terrasse d'un charmant petit établissement voisin de l'hôtel où loge Adrien.

\- « Bonjour, Adrien », salue Nathalie de ce ton professionnel qu'elle n'a manifestement guère perdu avec les années.

\- « Bonjour », réplique le jeune homme avec un faible sourire.

L'assistante de son père est restée parfaitement fidèle à ses souvenirs. Le même tailleur de couleur sombre, la même coiffure stricte, les mêmes lunettes noires et rouges. Seuls ses traits fatigués trahissent à quel point ces dernières années ont certainement été rudes pour elle.

Malgré sa volonté assumée d'ignorer tout ce qui avait trait à son père, Adrien n'a pas pu manquer de savoir que les temps ont été durs pour l'entreprise familiale. Après l'arrestation de son propriétaire et principal styliste, l'entreprise _Gabriel_ a subi des sérieux revers. Entre retraits d'investisseurs, refus de participations à de prestigieux défilés et publicité des plus défavorable, la marque phare de son père a bien failli péricliter.

Mais le travail acharné de Nathalie aidant, la société a réussi à se maintenir à flots. Et mieux encore, le procès hautement médiatisé de Gabriel Agreste a redonné un coup de projecteur inattendu à l'entreprise, lui attirant les faveurs de toute une foule fascinée par son propriétaire.

Bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais avoué franchement, Adrien sait que Nathalie s'est vue obligée de s'investir comme jamais pour pallier à l'absence de son employeur.

Les quelques coupures de presses que le jeune homme s'est mis à lire ces derniers temps et les paroles que Nathalie laisse parfois échapper lors de leurs rares conversations sont éloquentes. En plus de son travail habituel, l'assistante de son père a dû se plier aux consignes que Gabriel Agreste lui faisait parvenir depuis sa prison, prendre des initiatives quand elle se voyait dans l'impossibilité de le joindre, faire bonne figure face à une presse hostile et à des concurrents à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse.

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une brève pointe de culpabilité en songeant qu'il a probablement été un fardeau supplémentaire pour Nathalie. Cette dernière s'est inquiétée de ce qu'il devenait et bien qu'elle n'ait aucune obligation envers lui, elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à le joindre régulièrement. A prendre de ses nouvelles, à s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Le jeune homme secoue brièvement la tête pour chasser ces pensées moroses.

Il n'est pas ici pour ressasser le passé, mais pour se tourner vers l'avenir.

Passées les salutations d'usage, Adrien propose à Nathalie de lui commander une boisson. Son interlocutrice décline poliment l'offre, puis tous deux abordent enfin le sujet qui les réunit tous deux à la terrasse de ce café.

\- « Mon père essaye de m'appeler toutes les semaines », lance Adrien sans plus de préambule.

\- « Je sais », réplique calmement Nathalie.

\- « Je n'ai jamais répondu », ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

\- « Je le sais aussi », confirme son interlocutrice avec un bref signe de tête.

\- « Je n'ai jamais… Je n'étais pas prêt », soupire Adrien en se passant machinalement la main sur la nuque. « Pendant longtemps, je n'arrivai même pas à écouter ses messages. Ces dernières années ont été… difficiles. Mais je… J'ai envie d'avancer. J'en ai assez de fuir. De _le_ fuir. »

Nathalie le jauge un instant du regard et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste mécanique. Pendant un moment, Adrien se demande s'il ne doit pas relancer la conversation, mais l'assistante de son père reprend finalement la parole.

\- « Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous consoler, mais les choses ont été difficiles pour lui aussi », lâche-t-elle enfin.

\- « La faute à qui ? », rétorque amèrement Adrien.

Nathalie tressaille et aussitôt, Adrien s'en veut pour sa remarque. S'il a des comptes à régler, ce n'est certainement pas avec l'assistante de son père.

\- « Pardon », s'excuse-t-il en s'empourprant de gêne. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

\- « Votre colère est compréhensible », rétorque Nathalie d'un ton pincé. « Mais vous êtes sa seule famille, Adrien. »

\- « Je sais, je sais », élude Adrien avec un soupir agacé. « C'est exactement pour cette raison que les choses sont si compliquées. »

Soudain, le jeune homme se tait. Quelque chose dans les paroles de son interlocutrice l'interpelle. Il réfléchit un instant, prenant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

\- « Vous dites que les choses ont été difficiles pour lui », reprend-il en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le préciser. Entre son arrestation, le procès, la prison, c'est évident que ces dernières années n'ont pas été les meilleures de sa vie. Mais là, vous parliez de… de moi ? », conclut-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à Nathalie.

\- « Oui », répond-elle simplement.

Adrien se sent soudain la gorge sèche. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il passe machinalement la main le long de son cou, sans quitter un instant Nathalie du regard.

Son père a vécu des instants difficiles _, à cause de lui_.

Comme si… Comme s'il comptait à ses yeux.

\- « Adrien, votre père… Votre père ne souhaiterait certainement pas que cette conversation se déroule sans lui », poursuit Nathalie, l'arrachant soudain à ses pensées.

\- « Nathalie. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ? », murmure Adrien d'un ton pressant, tout en se penchant instinctivement vers elle. « S'il vous plait. _S'il vous plait_. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir. »

Face à lui, son interlocutrice laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « Votre père tient à vous, Adrien », avoue-t-elle finalement. « Je sais que ça vous parait probablement absurde au vu des circonstances, mais il tient sincèrement à vous. »

\- « Il a juste une étrange façon de le montrer », ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer Adrien.

Nathalie hausse un sourcil circonspect, mais semble décidée à ne pas relever la remarque du jeune homme.

\- « Pour les besoins de sa société, j'ai été régulièrement en contact avec votre père pendant son incarcération », reprend-elle sentencieusement. « Adrien, il n'avait droit qu'à une visite tous les quinze jours et à un appel téléphonique par semaine. Et absolument _tous_ ses appels étaient pour vous. Sans exception. Et… Nos rendez-vous étaient censés être purement professionnels, mais il n'a jamais cessé d'en profiter pour me demander de vos nouvelles », poursuit-elle après un instant d'hésitation. « Votre père regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, Adrien. Il n'a jamais voulu vous perdre, ni vous blesser. »

Sous le choc, Adrien se cramponne instinctivement à sa chaise.

Comme si ce geste futile allait empêcher le monde de tanguer brusquement autour de lui.

Les paroles de son interlocutrice s'impriment dans sa tête comme une marque au fer rouge, sans qu'il ne parvienne cependant à se convaincre de leur véracité. Adrien sait pourtant pertinemment que Nathalie ne lui mentirait pas sur un sujet d'une telle importance. Mais la révélation qu'elle vient de lui faire le bouleverse tellement qu'il peine encore à l'appréhender.

 _« Votre père regrette. »_

 _« Il n'a jamais voulu vous blesser. »_

Gabriel Agreste tentait bel et bien de le joindre parce qu'il tenait à lui. Pas parce qu'il voulait le sommer de revenir, pas parce qu'il cherchait à s'assurer de la présence de son héritier à la tête de son gigantesque empire.

Juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Le cœur d'Adrien bat à présent avec autant de force que s'il cherchait à s'arracher de sa poitrine. Le jeune homme se sent touché, ému. Et paradoxalement, il est au bord de la nausée. Dévasté. En colère. Il a tellement, _tellement_ perdu à cause de l'attitude de son père que malgré ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, la rancœur prend le pas sur le soulagement. Dans une autre vie, il aurait été heureux d'apprendre que son père avait de l'affection pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle vague de rage en songeant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce temps perdu, tous ces combats. Tout ce gâchis.

Adrien voudrait être content de ce qu'il vient de découvrir sur les sentiments de son père.

Mais en ce qui concerne cet homme, la haine ne sera définitivement jamais très loin de l'amour.

\- « S'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, il aurait pu s'y prendre d'une autre façon », laisse-t-il finalement échapper avec amertume.

\- « Je ne dis pas le contraire », concède Nathalie. « Mais vous devriez lui parler, Adrien. Vous devriez vraiment lui parler. »

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, Adrien rentre chez lui avec l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Sa conversation avec Nathalie était nécessaire, mais elle a réquisitionné toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme se sent à présent vidé de toute énergie. Il se laisse tomber lourdement sur son lit, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et pousse un profond soupir.

Il veut voir son père.

Il ignore ce qu'il ressortira de cette confrontation, ni ce qu'il attend désormais de cet homme en qui il plaçait autrefois tant d'espoirs.

Mais il en a assez de se poser des questions. D'être tourmenté sans cesses par des sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. D'avoir le cœur écartelé entre rancœur et affection, entre colère et besoin de calme, entre les remords qui l'enchaînent à son passé et son désir de se tourner enfin vers l'avenir.

Adrien veut être en paix.

Pour ça, il a besoin de réponses.

Pour ça, il a besoin de voir son père.

* * *

Adrien patiente encore quelques jours. Le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas ce calme auquel il se raccroche désespérément. Ces dernières années ont été bien trop chaotiques pour qu'il veuille prendre le risque de se laisser contrôler de nouveau par ses émotions.

Il a déjà payé bien trop cher son impulsivité.

Alors, Adrien continue de vivre comme si de rien n'était. De se balader dans Paris, de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Nino, de sortir avec ses amis.

Puis, le lundi suivant, quand son téléphone sonne, il prend une profonde inspiration et presse sur le bouton _« Décrocher »_.

\- « Adrien ? », s'exclame une voix surprise.

Un bref instant, le jeune homme ferme les yeux.

 _La voix de son père_.

\- « Adrien ? », répète ce dernier avec incrédulité. « C'est toi ? »

Paupières toujours closes, Adrien déglutit péniblement. Entre ses côtes, son cœur bat à tout rompre. Mais il ne peut pas reculer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il est désormais déterminé à reprendre sa vie en mains.

\- « C'est moi », lâche-il dans un souffle.

Durant un instant, seul le silence lui répond.

\- « Adrien. », articule finalement son père d'une voix hésitante. « Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de me reparler un jour. Je… »

\- « Pas au téléphone », le coupe aussitôt le jeune homme.

Adrien passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il inspire. Expire. Inspire encore. Lentement, contrôlant désespérément son souffle. Contrôlant ses émotions.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser dévorer par cette fébrilité monstrueuse qui lui semble prête à fondre sur lui à tout instant.

\- « Je… J'aimerai qu'on se parle », reprend-il enfin. « Directement. Je veux vous voir. »

Gabriel Agreste marque un nouveau silence.

\- « Comme tu veux », répond-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Par contre, tu dois savoir que mes déplacements sont… limités. Je ne pourrai pas me libérer tout de suite. »

Adrien hoche machinalement la tête. Son cœur lui parait au bord de l'explosion, son crâne lui fait mal à en hurler.

Il veut raccrocher.

Il veut poursuivre cette conversation.

Il veut fuir, il veut se battre.

\- « Lundi prochain, c'est possible ? », reprend-il d'une voix dont il réussit miraculeusement à maitriser le tremblement. « A 15 heures ? »

\- « Je pense que oui », réplique son père avec un calme qui envoie aussitôt un frisson désagréable dans la colonne vertébrale d'Adrien. « Je te ferai savoir si ce n'est pas le cas. »

\- « Ok. Je vous enverrai l'adresse », souffle-t-il avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Poing serré autour de son téléphone, le jeune homme fait un pas en arrière. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de sa chambre. Il se laisse doucement glisser au sol, ses jambes tremblantes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Son corps entier est parcouru de violents frissons, son estomac se tord, et une douleur sourde pulse à présent sous son crâne.

En lui, de violentes émotions gonflent, s'écrasent les unes contre les autres, se combattent et s'entremêlent, au point que le jeune homme serait bien incapable de dire ce qu'il ressent.

Adrien se passe une main lasse sur son visage et soudain, un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Prendre rendez-vous pour discuter avec son père, voilà qui lui rappelle bien des souvenirs.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Adrien se dirige lentement en direction du café dans lequel il doit retrouver son père. Il a choisi de privilégier la marche aux transports en commun, essayant profiter de l'occasion pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit avant cette confrontation qu'il attend autant qu'il la redoute.

Le jeune homme se force à ralentir le pas, refusant de laisser sa fébrilité dicter sa conduite.

Car fébrile, il l'est, sans le moindre doute. Il n'a pas dormi depuis la veille. Trop nerveux, trop tendu pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Peut-être aurait-il dû appeler Nino, ou Chloé, ou les deux à la fois. Il aurait pu discuter avec eux, quérir leurs conseils, puiser des forces dans leur soutien indéfectible.

Mais un stupide orgueil l'en a empêché.

Adrien veut affronter son père, et il veut l'affronter seul.

A mesure qu'il approche de l'établissement où il a donné rendez-vous à son célèbre géniteur, Adrien se sent devenir de plus en plus tendu. Sa nervosité est désormais telle qu'elle lui semble être _palpable_. Il a la sensation de la sentir se glisser sous sa peau, s'enrouler insidieusement autour de ses nerfs pour mieux jouer avec, nouer son estomac jusqu'à lui donner la nausée.

Le jeune homme parcourt les derniers mètres qui le séparent de sa destination dans un état de semi-conscience, comme si son esprit était étrangement dissocié de son corps. A quelque pas de l'entrée du bâtiment, il s'arrête, se passe machinalement les mains sur le visage, prend de longues et profondes inspirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

\- « Ça va aller », murmure-t-il machinalement. « Ça va aller. »

Puis, serrant rageusement les poings, il reprend sa progression.

Il a toujours le pouls trop rapide et la boule au ventre, mais ces quelques instants de répit qu'il s'est accordé ont malgré tout fait des merveilles. Adrien se sent désormais prêt à faire face à son père et, avançant d'un pas résolu, il pousse la porte de l'établissement.

* * *

La journée est belle, l'après-midi bien avancée, et un café aussi bien situé que celui dans lequel se trouve désormais Adrien ne devrait normalement avoir aucun mal à faire le plein de clients. Pourtant, la salle dans laquelle pénètre le jeune homme est étrangement vide.

Non.

 _Presque_ vide.

Adrien est arrivé avec une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'avance. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gabriel Agreste est déjà là, attablé au fond de la pièce. Doigts crispés autour la poignée de la porte, le jeune homme se fige.

Puis, il secoue aussitôt la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour se remettre machinalement les idées en place.

Le moment n'est pas venu de reculer. Il n'est plus l'adolescent aveuglé par sa soif d'affection, il n'est plus le jeune homme dévasté par une trahison inimaginable. Il a lutté, mûri. Et à présent, il est déterminé à avancer, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Serrant rageusement les poings, Adrien relève la tête et avance d'un pas déterminé en direction de Gabriel Agreste.

Il traverse la salle sans le quitter un instant du regard et malgré lui, il sent son cœur se serrer. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu son père, ce dernier semble avoir vieilli de dix ans. Ses traits sont tirés, ses yeux creusés de cernes et sa chevelure claire est désormais striée de nombreux cheveux blancs. En revanche, le temps ne semble avoir eu aucune influence sur sa garde-robe. Son père porte sans le moindre doute l'un des costumes impeccablement taillés qu'il affectionnait déjà avant que sa vie ne bascule et ces lunettes sévères qu'il lui a toujours connues.

Un homme vêtu de sombre se tient debout derrière le célèbre styliste, à trois mètres à peine de lui. N'importe qui pourrait croire qu'il s'agit là de l'un de ses gardes du corps, mais Adrien devine que cet inconnu qui ne quitte pas un instant son père du regard n'est autre que l'agent affecté à sa surveillance.

Alors que le jeune homme arrive enfin près de la table à laquelle est assis Gabriel Agreste, ce dernier relève enfin la tête. Après des années de séparation, Adrien se serait presque attendu à ce que son père manifeste un semblant d'émotion.

De la joie. De la honte. Des regrets. N'importe quoi.

Mais manifestement, le célèbre Gabriel Agreste est toujours aussi doué qu'auparavant pour afficher ce sang-froid impeccable qui a tant fait sa réputation. Seule une lueur un peu trop brillante qui luit dans ses yeux trahit le fait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouve sort de l'ordinaire.

A une autre époque, Adrien s'en serait probablement offusqué. Mais aujourd'hui, peu importe. Son père refuse peut-être d'afficher ce qu'il ressent, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de continuer d'avancer malgré tout.

D'un geste fluide, le jeune homme tire une chaise et s'assied face à son interlocuteur. Il plante son regard dans le sien, croise les mains d'un air faussement désinvolte, et ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- « Bonjour, Père. »


	3. Chapter 3

\- « Bonjour, Adrien… », articule lentement Gabriel Agreste.

Soutenant son regard, son fils hoche mécaniquement la tête.

Un silence tendu s'installe entre les deux hommes et Adrien sens l'atmosphère s'appesantir de seconde en seconde. L'air lui semble lourd, presque poisseux. Il l'étouffe, l'étrangle, lui donne envie de sortir d'ici pour respirer à nouveau.

Luttant contre le réflexe de se passer la main le long de la gorge, le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Il doit dire quelque chose. Vite. Trouver n'importe quel sujet de conversation qui lui permettrait de briser ce silence qui lui vrille les nerfs.

Adrien jette un regard aux alentours. A l'exception du serveur et du garde chargé de la surveillance du plus célèbre ex-super vilain de Paris, son père et lui sont tous deux seuls dans la salle.

\- « Il n'y a pas grand-monde ici », lance-t-il d'un ton qu'il espère détaché.

Ce n'est probablement qu'une stupide manifestation orgueil, mais il refuse de montrer à son père à quel point leurs retrouvailles le rendent nerveux.

\- « J'ai pris la liberté de réserver tout l'établissement », réplique aussitôt Gabriel. « Je ne tenais pas à ce que nous soyons dérangés. Tu comprendras que je ne suis pas vraiment populaire, alors d'ordinaire, j'évite les apparitions publiques. »

A son grand désarroi, Adrien sent la peau de ses joues se réchauffer légèrement. Son père ne lui a pas fait le moindre reproche explicite, mais le fait de se faire reprendre donne au jeune homme l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant pris en faute.

Remarquant soudain qu'il a serré les poings, Adrien prend une profonde inspiration, rouvre lentement les mains, bouge doucement les épaules pour tenter de dissoudre la tension qui lui noue les muscles.

Il n'est plus un adolescent paralysé par la crainte de décevoir son père.

Il n'est plus le jeune homme en fuite qu'il était autrefois.

Il doit garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- « Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez sorti de prison si tôt », lâche-t-il sans même réfléchir.

Gabriel Agreste lui jette un regard incisif et Adrien grimace intérieurement. Il est ici pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Pour essayer d'avancer, pour faire en sorte de comprendre.

Pas pour se disputer avec son père dès les premières minutes de leur conversation.

\- « J'ai d'excellents avocats et des relations encore meilleures », réplique son père sans sourciller. « Ils peuvent faire des miracles, même pour des personnes dans ma… situation. Ils ont pu faire en sorte que puisse purger le reste de ma peine dans une liberté relative. Je suis assigné à résidence, dans un logement strictement surveillé », poursuit-il d'un ton bien trop détaché au goût d'Adrien. « Mais ça a au moins le mérite de m'offrir plus de confort que je n'en avais eu jusque-là, et mes avocats ont même pu négocier le fait que je puisse bénéficier de quelques sorties. »

\- « Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé », répond le jeune homme avec précaution, tout en jetant un regard interrogateur à son père.

\- « Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, Adrien », rétorque Gabriel d'une voix sentencieuse. « J'ai rendu mon miraculous. L'objet qui me permettait d'être le Papillon. A présent, je suis parfaitement inoffensif. »

A la mention du bijou magique qui lui a causé tant de torts, Adrien pâlit brusquement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'agrippe instinctivement au rebord de sa table et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

\- « Pourquoi ? », lâche-t-il sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait tout ça ? »

Face à lui, Gabriel se fige aussitôt. Il pose sur son fils un regard perçant, tout en croisant défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine. Lèvres pincées, il rechigne clairement à répondre.

L'expression fermée de son père envoie un frisson désagréable dans l'échine d'Adrien. Elle ne lui rappelle que trop bien ces tentatives de communication avortées qui ont pavé son adolescence, ces cuisantes rebuffades qu'il subissait sans cesse.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû aborder un sujet sensible aussi tôt.

Peut-être aurait-il dû parler d'abord de Nathalie, de la société de son père, des coups de fil, de sa vie aux États-Unis. De n'importe quelle chose qui aurait pu leur permettre de resserrer timidement leurs liens avant de discuter des événements qui ont fait voler leur famille en éclats.

Il aurait certainement été plus sage de renouer d'abord avec son père avant de chercher à obtenir des réponses. Sans doute aurait-il alors été plus enclin à lui parler.

Mais à présent que le mal est fait, Adrien refuse de revenir en arrière. Il a la sensation de se tenir debout face à un précipice et de n'avoir pas d'autre choix qu'avancer et prier pour survivre à sa chute. Mais tant pis.

\- « Pourquoi ? », répète-t-il dans un souffle.

\- « Adrien… », soupire enfin Gabriel, tout en secouant doucement la tête. « C'est… C'est une longue histoire. Je ne sais pas si tu… »

\- « J'ai le droit de savoir », s'exclame aussitôt le jeune homme. « Je _mérite_ de savoir ! Je suis concerné moi aussi ! »

Gabriel se laisse retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en laissant échapper un soupir las. Il se pince l'arête du nez, ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait parler, puis se ravise au dernier instant.

La gorge sèche, Adrien reste suspendu à ses lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son père, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaitre les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi. Il ignorait même ce qu'il attendait de cet homme qui l'a tant déçu et qui a précipité sa vie dans le plus sombre des cauchemars.

Mais désormais, Adrien a besoin de savoir. La trahison de son père et la façon dont il a lui-même abandonné Ladybug ont laissés une plaie béante dans son cœur. S'il veut pouvoir tourner définitivement la page de cet épisode douloureux de son passé, s'il veut guérir enfin, il lui faut aller de l'avant. Faire face à ses échecs. Affronter ses peurs. Rouvrir ses anciennes blessures pour mieux les nettoyer.

Adrien a perdu Ladybug. Il a abandonné Plagg. Il a renoncé à tout ce qui le faisait sentir vivant autrefois. De son passé de héros, il ne lui reste plus que son ancien ennemi et toutes ces questions sans réponses.

Sa guérison doit commencer par son père.

Il _doit_ savoir.

Et peut-être, alors, pourra-t-il enfin trouver la paix.

\- « Père », insiste-t-il d'une voix suppliante. « _S'il vous plait_ … »

Le regard rivé au visage de son père, il se penche instinctivement en avant.

Et, devant la requête désespérée de son fils, Gabriel laisse transparaître ses émotions pour la première fois. Sa belle indifférence se fissure, faisant place à une expression où la honte et la lassitude se disputent à un profond chagrin. La mâchoire du célèbre styliste se contracte, tandis que sa bouche se tord dans un étrange rictus.

\- « C'est… », commence-t-il d'une voix tendue, avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

Il ferme les yeux et passe ses longs doigts fins sur son visage, avant de rouvrir lentement les paupières.

\- « Je tiens à toi, Adrien », reprend-il en articulant précautionneusement chaque mot, comme si ces derniers pesaient d'un tel poids qu'ils en devenaient presque imprononçables. « J'imagine que tu aurais probablement du mal à me croire », poursuit-il devant l'air abasourdi de son fils, « mais je tiens vraiment à toi. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très doué avec les gens. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Cette soudaine confession sonne Adrien comme un coup en pleine figure. Nathalie avait beau lui avoir confié ce que ressentait son père, il peinait encore à y croire jusque-là.

Et en toute honnêteté, même après avoir entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche même de son illustre géniteur, il a toujours du mal à réaliser que ses oreilles ne lui ont pas joué des tours.

\- « Je me fie à ma logique, pas à mes émotions. Je n'aime pas dire ce que je ressens, je n'arrive pas à me mettre à la place des autres », continue Gabriel, avant de marquer une légère pause. « Pas comme ta mère », ajoute-t-il enfin.

Ignorant le léger hoquet qui échappe à Adrien, Gabriel poursuit son récit.

\- « Elle, c'était tout l'inverse », reprend-il en réajustant machinalement ses lunettes. « Elle était passionnée, sensible… Toujours à écouter ses émotions, quoi qu'il arrive », soupire-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. « Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un avec autant… autant d'empathie. Elle essayait sincèrement de comprendre les autres, de communiquer avec eux. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. »

Le regard dans le vague, Gabriel semble perdu dans son propre monde. Il y a dans sa voix tant de tendresse, tant d'affection, et en même temps tant de chagrin qu'Adrien sent son cœur se serrer.

Réalisant tout à coup qu'il s'est égaré dans ses pensées, le célèbre styliste secoue brièvement la tête.

\- « Nous nous complétions parfaitement », poursuit-il avec une petite quinte de toux. « Avec elle, je savais que tout était possible. Puis elle… Elle est morte. »

Gabriel s'interrompt un instant et laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « Elle est morte. Et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé seul avec toi », complète-t-il en braquant un regard perçant sur son fils.

Paralysé par l'émotion, Adrien a l'impression de suffoquer.

Le jeune homme pose instinctivement sa main sur son torse, priant silencieusement ses poumons de ne pas l'abandonner. Sous ses doigts, il peut sentir son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Comme une horloge entêtante. Comme un marteau qui cognerait entre ses côtes et dont le son pesant résonnerait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

\- « J'étais seul, avec notre garçon », poursuit Gabriel avec hésitation. « Et c'était… terrifiant. Je ne savais pas… Je devais t'élever, te protéger, faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive et je ne… Je ne savais pas… »

La voix de Gabriel tremble puis se brise, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'émotion qui couve dans chacun de ses mots.

\- « Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi », confie-t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux fuyants désormais le regard de son fils. « Je voulais être fort. Je voulais t'aider à surmonter la disparition de ta mère, mais… Je ne se sentait pas capable de tout assumer tout seul… Je _SAVAIS_ que je ne pourrais pas. Elle avait toujours été à mes côtés, et j'étais seul. C'était… Je n'ai jamais eu peur des défis, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais la certitude que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu la remplacer ? », poursuit-il en levant enfin les yeux vers Adrien. « Elle était tellement extraordinaire… »

Stupéfait, le jeune homme dévisage son père sans réussir à articuler le moindre mot. Adrien est ce bouleversé par ce rare aveu de faiblesse. C'est à peine s'il reconnait cet homme d'ordinaire si calme, si maître de lui, et qui met à présent son cœur à nu devant lui.

\- « Quand elle est… Quand elle nous a quitté, j'ai vu à quel point tu en as souffert » reprend Gabriel, le regard à présent étrangement brillant. « Combien elle te manquait, combien tu aurais tout donné pour qu'elle revienne. Te voir comme ça m'a brisé le cœur. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je… Je n'ai jamais su comment aider les gens. Je te voyais souffrir et je ne pouvais _rien_ faire », s'exclame-t-il avec un désespoir poignant. « Je savais juste que je ne serai jamais capable de te refaire sourire un jour. Pas comme _elle_. »

S'agrippant à sa table comme on se cramponne désespérément à une bouée de secours, Gabriel ferme un instant les yeux.

\- « Je… Je n'aurai jamais pu remplacer ta mère », murmure-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. « Et… Je ne savais pas comment… Tu n'avais plus que moi au monde et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir seul. Je _SAVAIS_ que je n'allais pas m'en sortir seul. Alors… Il fallait qu'elle revienne. Pour ton bien. C'était la seule solution. »

Livide, Adrien se laisse retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Une terrible hypothèse commence à se former dans son esprit. Une idée si dérangeante que son imagination se cabre d'horreur.

Impossible.

C'est _impossible_.

Son père n'aurait pas tenté de….

\- « J'ai cherché, pendant longtemps », reprend Gabriel, ignorant l'état de détresse dans lequel ses paroles plongent son fils unique. « J'ai découvert des secrets, des choses inimaginables… Si tu savais toutes les portes que l'argent peut ouvrir… », ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire amer. « Puis un jour, j'ai entendu parler des miraculous », confie-t-il en baissant sensiblement la voix. « De ces pierres magiques d'une puissance inégalée, capable de fournir d'immenses pouvoirs à leur porteur. J'ai pu retrouver celle du Papillon, mais il me fallait celles de Chat Noir et de Ladybug. Elles seules étaient assez puissantes pour… pour faire revenir ta mère », conclut-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- « Alors c'était ça… », articule péniblement Adrien, osant à peine y croire. « Vous vouliez la… la ramener d'entre les morts ? »

\- « Exactement… », approuve Gabriel avec un bref signe de tête.

Soudain nauséeux, Adrien se passe une main tremblante sur le visage.

\- « Mais c'est… ça… C'est de la folie… », murmure-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.

Le choc est tel qu'il se sent prit de vertige. Autour de lui, le monde tourne, tangue, renforçant cette sensation de haut-le-cœur qui lui retourne l'estomac.

Son père croyait peut-être pouvoir jouer les nécromanciens, mais en tant qu'ancien héros, Adrien ne connait que trop bien les limites de son miraculous. Maître Fu a averti maintes fois ses protégés des dangers que courraient l'humanité toute entière si leurs bijoux venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Jouer avec l'âme des morts. Tenter d'arracher des défunts à leur repos éternel. Ces utilisations perverties des miraculous sont une véritable aberration, qui ne pourrait entraîner que malheur et désespoir autour d'elle. La simple idée que sa mère bien-aimée puisse avoir failli être mêlée à l'une des magies les plus corrompues qui soit révulse Adrien.

\- « Je ne voulais que ton bonheur », s'exclame son père, l'arrachant soudain à ses pensées. « J'ai fait ça pour toi ! »

\- « J'aurais été heureux si vous ne m'aviez accordé qu'une minute d'attention plutôt que me traiter comme un de vos employés », rétorque Adrien en relevant vivement la tête.

Gabriel recule aussi vivement si le jeune homme l'avait giflé.

\- « Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ces dernières années ont été dures pour moi », poursuit Adrien d'une voix tremblante de rage et d'horreur mêlées. « Je ne parle pas seulement de… De toute cette folie autour du Papillon », continue-il avec un large geste de la main. « Je parle de vous. Je voulais juste un père. Un père qui m'écoute raconter mes journées en rentrant de l'école, un père qui déjeune avec moi le matin, un père qui me dise qu'il est fier de moi quand j'avais de bonnes notes… Un père qui soit présent », conclut-il d'une voix émue. « Un père qui m'aime. »

Le visage blême, Gabriel se penche vers lui.

\- « Je te… Je tiens à toi, Adrien », réplique-t-il dans un souffle. « Vraiment. Je te l'assure. Mais j'étais persuadé que la faire revenir était le seul moyen de te rendre à nouveau heureux. »

Adrien se sent au bord du malaise. Il a l'impression que son crâne va se fendre en deux, que son cœur va exploser, que ses poumons le brûlent tant sa respiration s'est accélérée sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

S'il avait trouvé l'atmosphère pesante en arrivant dans ce café, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressent maintenant. L'air est lourd, oppressant. Il colle à lui comme une seconde peau, lui donnant la désagréable sensation d'étouffer et mettant chacun de ses nerfs à vif.

Adrien sent un filet de sueur glacée descendre entre ses omoplates, suivant avec une infinie lenteur le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps entier frissonne, le priant silencieusement de mettre fin à son supplice et de s'en aller d'ici au plus vite. Son instinct lui hurle de mettre fin à cette conversation. De faire bouger ses muscles tétanisés par le choc, de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Il doit partir.

Il doit partir _maintenant_.

Fuir. Loin. Le plus rapidement possible.

Vite, vite, avant que son stupide cerveau ne court-circuite ses pensées, ne lui fasse poser des questions dont il ne veut pas connaître la réponse et...

\- « Jusqu'où auriez-vous été prêt à aller pour récupérer les miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug ? », s'entend-il demander malgré lui.

Sa propre voix résonne étrangement à ses oreilles, au point qu'il aurait pu douter avoir prononcé ses paroles si son père n'avait pas braqué un regard choqué sur lui.

Le visage de Gabriel se ferme. Sa mâchoire se contracte, tandis qu'une lueur résolue apparait tout à coup dans ses yeux. Puis, au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, il ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- « J'étais prêt à faire tout ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour toi », lâche-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Adrien se sent aussitôt pris de vertige. Un bourdonnement sourd empli ses oreilles, tandis que l'extrémité de son champ de vision se voile de noir.

Il se lève brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise au passage.

\- « Je dois y aller », lâche-t-il précipitamment.

Ignorant l'exclamation de surprise son père, il s'éloigne d'un pas vif. Une seule pensée l'obsède, brûlant dans sa tête comme une marque au fer rouge.

 _Fuir_.

Vite, et loin.


	4. Chapter 4

Il n'a fallu à Adrien que quelques minutes pour rejoindre son hôtel. Le corps parcouru de violents frissons, il traverse l'établissement aussi vite que le lui permet ses jambes tremblantes, avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre.

A présent debout sous sa douche, mains posées à plat contre le carrelage, le jeune homme reste aussi immobile qu'une statue.

L'eau brûlante coule sur sa peau, soulage ses muscles de la tension inhumaine qui les habite depuis l'instant où il a retrouvé son père. Adrien ignore depuis combien de temps il est ainsi enfermé dans sa salle de bain, mais la pièce entière est maintenant emplie d'une brume humide et opaque. Cet air moite s'insinue dans ses poumons, renforce cette angoissante impression d'étouffement qui refuse de le quitter.

Adrien ferme un instant les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur le doux clapotis du jet d'eau contre la paroi de la douche.

Il voulait revoir son père et à présent, il le regrette amèrement. Il voudrait tellement effacer cette journée de sa mémoire. Oublier ce qu'il a entendu. Laisser l'eau emporter avec elle ce chagrin qui brise son cœur en miette.

Mais les paroles de son père le hantent. Le torturent. Elles s'incrustent dans son cerveau avec autant de force et de violence que si elles y avaient été gravées à l'acide.

 _« Il fallait qu'elle revienne. »_

 _« J'étais prêt à faire tout ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour toi. »_

Adrien a l'impression que son crâne va exploser. Ces quelques mots le renvoient avec une brutalité phénoménale à tout ce qu'il a enduré ces dernières années. La mort de sa mère, l'indifférence de son père, les incalculables fois où Ladybug et lui ont frôlé le pire… Toutes ces épreuves, toute cette souffrance, dont une large partie aurait pu être évitée si son père avait tenté de le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le jeune homme ne peut que constater l'ironie de la situation.

Toute cette douleur.

Toute cette peine.

Tout ça parce que son père voulait le protéger, _lui_.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Adrien se décide à interrompre cette douche qui commence à prendre de dangereuses allures de tentative de noyade.

Après s'être rapidement séché et habillé, le jeune homme regagne sa chambre. Alors qu'il passe une dernière fois sa serviette sur sa tête pour essuyer les gouttes qui perlent encore à la pointe de ses cheveux, Adrien regarde sa main que l'eau brûlante a marbrée de plaques rouges.

Cette même main à laquelle brillait autrefois une bague.

Un miraculous.

Son père ignore qu'il était Chat Noir.

Adrien ne sait pas s'il doit parler de sa double vie à son illustre géniteur. Avouer qu'il est Chat Noir, cela serait courir le risque de détruire cette fragile relation qu'il ne désespère malgré tout pas de tisser un jour avec lui. Car malgré la colère, malgré le chagrin, malgré les années d'indifférence et de douleur, le jeune homme ne perd pas espoir de trouver un jour la force de pardonner à son père.

Partagé entre une peur si atroce qu'elle lui retourne l'estomac et un désir presque malsain de hurler enfin à son père tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, Adrien reste paralysé. Incapable de réfléchir, de prendre la moindre décision.

Il est terrifié à l'idée de parler.

 _Il brûle d'envie de tout avouer._

Il veut avancer.

 _Il veut s'enfuir._

Il hait son père pour ce qu'il lui a fait.

 _Il l'aime en dépit du bon sens._

Il doit se confier.

 _Il doit se taire._

Le jeune homme n'en peut plus. Son secret est un poison qui le consume, l'épuise, le ronge jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Sa tête lui fait mal à en hurler, son pouls s'emballe, les battements affolés de son cœur lui donnent l'impression que sa poitrine va exploser de l'intérieur.

Il faut que cette folie cesse.

De longues heures de réflexion plus tard, la décision d'Adrien est prise.

Peu importent les conséquences. S'il veut que la relation qu'il entretien avec son père reparte sur des bases saines, alors il doit tout lui dire.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, quand son père l'appelle d'une voix hésitante, Adrien lui propose immédiatement un rendez-vous dans ce même café où ils se sont retrouvés la semaine précédente. Et exactement sept jours plus tard, Adrien fait de nouveau face à son père.

Le jeune homme reste un instant debout, mains fermement agrippées au dossier de sa chaise. En dépit des efforts qu'il déploie pour conserver son calme, il ne peut empêcher la montée d'une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Sa nervosité est telle qu'il a l'impression de la sentir se glisser physiquement sous sa peau, de crisser sous son épiderme comme une poignée de verre pilé. Ses nerfs sont tendus jusqu'à en rompre, mais il ne peut pas reculer.

Ne _veut_ pas reculer.

Adrien prend une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement à affronter son père. Il ne tient pas particulièrement à aller jusqu'à la confrontation, mais au vu de ce qu'il a à lui confier, la conversation promet d'être tout sauf plaisante.

\- « Tu ne t'installes pas ? », souligne Gabriel en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

\- « Si, si », réplique Adrien d'une voix un peu trop tendue à son goût, tout en s'asseyant face à son père.

Gabriel le jauge un instant du regard, remonte machinalement ses lunettes du bout des doigts et laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « Il faut qu'on parle », lance-t-il avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- « Père… », commence lentement Adrien.

\- « Non, écoute-moi », l'interrompt Gabriel en levant machinalement la main pour lui intimer le silence.

Adrien se raidit instinctivement. Ses poings se serrent et les muscles de ses épaules se crispent, tendant désagréablement le tissu de sa chemise contre sa peau.

\- « S'il te plait… », ajoute Gabriel, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour guetter son approbation.

Un instant, Adrien reste immobile. Il n'est pas certain de vouloir laisser son père mener la discussion. Pas plus qu'il n'est certain de réussir à retenir longtemps ce secret dont le poids menace de l'écraser.

Puis, après un long moment d'hésitation, il hoche machinalement la tête.

Il va écouter son père.

Ou tout du moins, il va essayer.

\- « J'ai conscience que la conversation de la dernière fois a été… difficile », commence Gabriel avec précaution.

\- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », rétorque immédiatement le jeune homme.

Gabriel lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Un coup d'œil acéré, terriblement semblable à ceux qu'il lui adressait lorsqu'il était adolescent et qu'il avait l'outrecuidance de lui déplaire.

\- « Père », poursuit malgré tout Adrien, incapable de lutter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus contre ces pensées empoisonnées qui le rongent depuis déjà trop longtemps, « Vous avez dit que vous étiez prêt à tout. Mais que faites-vous des habitants de Paris ? De Chat Noir ? De Ladybug ? »

Son cerveau lui intime de se taire. De reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, de remettre la conversation sur des rails plus diplomatiques.

Mais le mal est fait.

Ses paroles cascadent de ses lèvres, alimentée par un désespoir qui ne cesse de croître de seconde en seconde.

\- « Est-ce que vous avez pensé à eux ? », lâche-t-il dans un souffle, luttant contre les larmes de détresse qui lui piquent à présent les yeux.

Toutes ces fois où Ladybug a été blessée.

Tous ces instants terribles où celle qu'il aime toujours plus que tout a manqué d'échapper au pire.

Tous ces combats où il a lui-même prit des coups.

\- « Qu'auriez-vous fait s'ils avaient été gravement blessés », reprend-il d'une voix tremblante. « Ou s'ils… S'ils avaient été… »

Incapable de poursuivre, il s'interrompt brusquement. Il se passe doucement la main sur la figure et inspire. Lentement. Profondément. Laissant ce nouvel afflux d'oxygène écarter péniblement l'étau qui comprime sa poitrine.

\- « Adrien, tu ne comprends pas… », réplique Gabriel en se penchant vers lui, le regard brillant. « Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'avais plus que moi au monde et si… S'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, tu te serais retrouvé tout seul. »

Gabriel se redresse, mains posées à plat devant lui, et laisse échapper un long soupir.

Face à lui, Adrien serre machinalement les poings. Son souffle est court, son pouls s'affole. Les battements de cœur résonnent dans ses tempes, étouffant les paroles de son père. Il n'entend à présent plus que ce grondement impétueux, alimenté par la tempête d'émotions qui se déchaîne en lui.

Colère. Chagrin. Regrets.

Cette conversation le pousse à bout. Chaque mot de son père est un coup de boutoir contre le faible mur qui fait encore rempart contre ses sentiments. Chaque parole attaque cette fragile carapace, la fendille, la fissure, jusqu'à former une brèche dangereusement large.

Luttant contre une nouvelle vague de nausée qui lui tord l'estomac, Adrien prend une nouvelle inspiration.

Il doit garder son calme.

Il le devrait.

Mais…

\- « Cette idée m'était insupportable », reprend Gabriel d'une voix convaincue, ignorant les tourments que traverse son fils unique. « Alors…Peu importe le prix à payer. Je devais m'assurer que tout irait au mieux pour toi. Que tu serais en sécurité. Que tu aurais toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés. Que tu… »

\- « J'ETAIS CHAT NOIR ! », hurle tout à coup Adrien en bondissant de sa chaise.

C'en est trop.

Le poids de son secret était trop lourd, la fine muraille le protégeant de ses émotions trop fragile. Le ton déterminé avec lequel son père a parlé a été le coup de grâce, qui a fracassé avec lui les dernières bribes de contrôle qui restaient encore au jeune homme.

Gabriel sursaute violement devant ce brusque éclat. Médusé, il fixe Adrien sans mot dire. Puis, lentement, son visage se décompose à mesure qu'il assimile les paroles de son fils. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à son teint pour devenir aussi livide que celui d'un cadavre, à ses pupilles pour se dilater d'effroi.

Le regard exorbité, il fixe Adrien avec une expression de pure horreur.

En proie à une sensation d'immense fatigue, le jeune homme se laisse tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il a l'impression d'être vidé de toutes ses forces, comme si ce raz-de-marée d'émotions aussi bref qu'intense avait emporté avec lui toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Adrien se sent le corps lourd, et le cœur plus lourd encore.

\- « J'étais Chat Noir », répète-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- « N-Non… C'est… Tu… C-C'est impossible… », balbutie Gabriel, les mains soudain agitées d'un tremblement alarmant. « T-Tout… Tout ce temps… »

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Adrien hoche mécaniquement la tête. Sa langue lui semble faite de plomb, sa gorge lui parait avoir été passée au papier de verre.

Face à lui, son père le dévisage comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

\- « C'était… C-C'était toi… », articule-t-il d'une voix horrifiée. « J-Je voulais te protéger et tu… »

Gabriel laisse mourir sa phrase, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme sidéré.

Le célèbre styliste est clairement sous le choc. Entre les frissons spasmodiques parcourent son corps, son regard fiévreux et son teint d'une pâleur cadavérique, il semble au bord du malaise. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, se passe les mains sur le visage.

Son expression est celle d'un homme qui vient de basculer dans le plus terrible de ses cauchemars.

Durant un long moment, père et fils restent silencieux. Gabriel a visiblement besoin de temps pour assimiler cette effroyable nouvelle qui vient de faire voler en éclat ses certitudes, et Adrien n'est pas certain de vouloir relancer la conversation. Mains fermement crispées autour de ses genoux, il lutte contre une sourde sensation de nausée qui refuse de le quitter.

Puis, soudain, une quinte de toux gênée s'élève dans la pièce. L'agent qui se tenait debout quelques mètres derrière Gabriel jette un regard ostensible vers sa montre, leur signifiant silencieusement que le temps de liberté relative qui a été accordé à l'ex-super vilain touche à sa fin.

Gabriel tressaille, puis pousse un lourd soupir. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers son fils, sans oser croiser son regard.

\- « Adrien », articule-t-il d'une voix chargée d'une douleur presque insoutenable. « Je… »

Ses paroles s'étranglent dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer. Gabriel secoue la tête, s'éloigne d'un pas lourd, puis sort de la salle sans ajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, à 15 heures, le téléphone d'Adrien reste silencieux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son père ne cherche pas à le joindre.

Le jeune homme ne sait guère quoi penser de cette soudaine absence de communication. Son père a certainement besoin de temps avant d'assimiler la nouvelle dévastatrice dont il lui a fait part à peine une semaine plus tôt. Adrien lui-même peine encore à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent. Du soulagement ? De la tristesse ? De la satisfaction quant au fait qu'il prenne enfin sa propre vie en main, bien que cela s'avère encore plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait redouté ?

Il l'ignore.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a au moins la chance de ne pas être seul. Bien que Nino ignore tout des épreuves qu'Adrien traverse à cause de son père, il n'a pas manqué de remarquer la sensible baisse de moral de son meilleur ami.

Alors, de son propre chef, Nino lui propose une soirée entre anciens camarades de classe. Il lui décrit ses projets avec force de détails, énumère joyeusement la liste de toutes les personnes qu'il compte inviter.

\- « Je t'assure, Adrien, ça va être super ! », affirme-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste. « Tout le monde est partant, et Alya est d'accord pour qu'on utilise son appart'. »

Adrien l'écoute avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, avant d'accepter avec joie. Il a besoin de se changer les idées après sa rude semaine.

Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une tranquille petite soirée entre amis ?

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulent et Gabriel ne tente pas une fois de joindre son fils.

Adrien sait par Nathalie qu'il n'a pas à craindre pour la santé de son père et dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait peut-être formalisé de son silence. Il aurait été frustré d'être ainsi mit à l'écart par cet homme dont l'opinion lui importe toujours malgré tout. Se serait demandé avec angoisse s'il n'a pas ruiné définitivement ses chances de se renouer un jour avec lui.

Mais là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sent parfaitement serein.

Sa vie a de nouveau basculé, dans le bon sens cette fois-ci. Au cours de la soirée organisée par Nino, il a miraculeusement retrouvé Ladybug. Marinette. Son ancienne coéquipière. Son seul et unique amour.

La délicieuse sensation d'euphorie qu'il ressent depuis que sa Lady est revenue dans sa vie n'efface pas le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressent toujours vis-à-vis de son père. Mais elle le rend plus supportable. Elle réveille en lui l'envie d'aller de l'avant, de trouver le courage de pardonner enfin à cet homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir.

* * *

Debout devant le bâtiment dans lequel son père est assigné à résidence surveillée, Adrien regarde pensivement son téléphone. Il est 15 heures, un lundi. Et une fois encore, l'illustre Gabriel Agreste brille par son silence.

Le jeune homme se passe machinalement la main à l'arrière du crâne, semant le désordre parmi ses mèches blondes. Retenant le lourd soupir qui ne demande qu'à passer ses lèvres, il lève les yeux vers l'imposante bâtisse qui lui fait face. Quelque part dans l'un de ces nombreux appartements se trouve Gabriel Agreste. Et ce dernier semble clairement déterminé à s'enfermer dans un mutisme borné plutôt que parler avec Adrien.

Au vu de la situation, l'attitude du célèbre styliste est plus que compréhensible. Adrien n'ose même pas imaginer ce que son père a pu ressentir en découvrant qu'il a mis en danger celui même qu'il cherchait à protéger par-dessus tout.

Ironiquement, la réaction de Gabriel est étrangement similaire à celle qu'a eu son fils en découvrant la terrible vérité sur l'identité du Papillon. Fuir ceux qu'il aime, se couper du monde extérieur, rester perclus de douleur en attendant que le temps fasse son œuvre et commence à panser enfin ses blessures.

Mais Adrien en a assez des silences de son père. De son absence. Lui-même n'a que trop longtemps fuit leur confrontation et à présent qu'il se sent prêt à aller de l'avant, il refuse de perdre de nouvelles années avant qu'ils ne se reparlent encore.

Il veut communiquer, il veut comprendre. Et peut-être, un jour, pardonner à cet homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir.

Mais pour ça, il doit d'abord reprendre contact avec lui. Et cette fois, ça sera lui qui ira à la rencontre de son père.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien reste encore quelques minutes immobile face au bâtiment dans lequel vit à présent son père. Puis, reportant son attention sur son téléphone, il pianote rapidement sur l'écran de l'appareil et le porte à son oreille. La sonnerie résonne une fois, deux fois, avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin.

\- « Je suis en bas de l'immeuble », annonce aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- « Tu es sûr que ça va aller, chaton ? », répond Marinette d'une voix inquiète. « Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi. Je ne suis pas loin, je peux te rejoindre rapidement. »

Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, un sourire gorgé de tendresse se dessine sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

\- « Non, c'est bon », la rassure-t-il. « C'est entre mon père et moi. »

\- « Ok », approuve-t-elle après un léger instant de silence. « Mais si jamais tu as besoin de soutien, n'hésite pas ! »

\- « Promis, ma Lady », approuve Adrien.

Le jeune homme s'interrompt un moment, le temps de jeter un nouveau regard à l'immeuble qui se dresse devant lui. Il devrait être terrifié. Tétanisé par l'enjeu qui se profile devant lui.

Mais il a le soutien de sa Lady, de sa Princesse.

La voix de Marinette l'apaise, l'enveloppe comme un cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Sa coéquipière lui donne la sensation d'être invincible. De pouvoir affronter le monde entier si nécessaire et de s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive. Et grâce à elle, cette nervosité atroce qui devrait le paralyser sur place se transforme en une légère tension parfaitement supportable.

Adrien sent s'épanouir en lui une profonde bouffée d'amour et de reconnaissance pour cette jeune femme qui illumine son univers. Elle l'a sauvé, de toutes les façons dont quelqu'un peut être sauvé.

Et jamais il ne bénira assez sa bonne étoile de l'avoir remise sur son chemin.

\- « J'y vais », reprend-il d'une voix douce. « Je t'aime, Marinette. »

\- « Je t'aime, Adrien », réplique tendrement sa compagne. « Courage. »

Adrien raccroche, puis s'approche de l'entrée de l'immeuble d'un pas décidé. Au vu du nombre impressionnant de caméras qui ornent les alentours, l'endroit paraît particulièrement sécurisé.

Et la suite du périple du jeune homme ne fait que confirmer cette impression.

Adrien a pris la précaution d'avertir les gardes de sa visite, mais ces derniers mettent un point d'honneur à suivre scrupuleusement leur protocole. Le jeune homme doit successivement annoncer sa présence à un interphone, passer une porte, un portique de sécurité, présenter ses papiers à de nombreuses reprises, avant d'être enfin escorté jusqu'à l'étage où vit désormais son père.

Il y est accueilli par deux agents à la mine austère, qui le dévisagent avec un regard méfiant alors qu'il s'approche d'eux.

\- « Adrien Agreste », annonce-t-il en tendant sa carte d'identité pour la énième fois. « J'ai l'autorisation de rendre visite à Gabriel Agreste. »

L'un des deux hommes contrôle ses papiers tandis que l'autre s'écarte pour murmurer quelques paroles dans le micro qu'il porte épinglé à sa veste. Puis, manifestement satisfaits, ils lui rendent ses affaires et s'écartent pour le laisser passer.

Adrien avance de quelques pas et s'arrête face à l'entrée de l'appartement de son père. Il prend une profonde inspiration, lève la main, se fige un bref moment. Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il tape contre la porte du bout des phalanges.

* * *

A peine un instant plus tard, la porte pivote sur ses gonds. Lentement, précautionneusement.

Et, après ce qui parait durer une éternité à Adrien, Gabriel apparait dans l'encadrement.

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher d'amorcer un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant son père. L'homme qui lui fait face à présent n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Avec ses traits tirés, sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux injectés de sang, le célèbre styliste à l'allure de quelqu'un qui vient de passer des semaines entières prisonnier d'un terrifiant cauchemar.

Ce qui est certainement le cas, quelque part.

A l'instant où il pose le regard sur son fils, Gabriel vacille et se raccroche instinctivement au chambranle de la porte. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillent de surprise, tandis que son visage pâlit à une telle vitesse qu'Adrien craint un instant que son père ne fasse un malaise.

\- « Adrien ? », laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

\- « Bonjour, Père », répond le jeune homme avec un calme remarquable au vu des circonstances.

\- « Que… Q-Qu'est-ce que… », balbutie Gabriel, manifestement incapable d'articuler la moindre parole cohérente.

Dire que l'illustre styliste semble surprit par la visite de son fils serait un doux euphémisme.

Gabriel Agreste est sous le choc.

Sidéré.

Paralysé de stupeur.

Toujours fermement cramponné à la porte, il s'accroche de toute ses forces, comme s'il craignait que ses genoux ne le trahissent. Visiblement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé recevoir une pareille visite.

\- « Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? », demande Adrien avec hésitation.

Gabriel jette un regard effaré à son fils, avant de hocher lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. Il s'écarte, faisant signe au jeune homme de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien emboite le pas à son père. Il passe tout d'abord dans une entrée un peu trop austère à son goût, avant d'entrer enfin dans le salon.

L'appartement dans lequel vit Gabriel Agreste est à l'image de son hôte. La sobriété de la décoration confine à la froideur, et les meubles aux lignes épurées donnent à son visiteur la désagréable sensation de se trouver dans une clinique plutôt que dans un chaleureux foyer. Une légère odeur de produits nettoyants flotte dans les airs, accentuant cette impression de pénétrer dans un environnement parfaitement stérilisé.

Gabriel traverse la pièce à grands pas et se laisse tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, invitant d'un geste Adrien à prendre place sur le canapé qui lui fait face. Le jeune homme s'exécute sans dire un mot.

La belle sérénité qui l'habitait jusque-là s'étiole, comme étouffée par l'ambiance glaciale de l'appartement. L'atmosphère est pourtant loin d'être hostile. Bien que visiblement choqué par sa présence, son père ne montre pas le moindre signe d'animosité.

Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Adrien a beau être déterminé à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, ces dernières ne sont manifestement pas décidées à le laisser en paix. Elles rôdent sournoisement à la frontière de son esprit, guettant la moindre faille, surveillant chaque faiblesse. Faisant preuve du même acharnement qu'un prédateur obstiné, elles n'attendent qu'une ouverture dans la garde d'Adrien pour faire vaciller ses plus profondes résolutions.

Adrien sent son cœur se remettre à cogner lourdement dans sa cage thoracique, son souffle s'étrangler dans sa gorge, ses muscles se contracter désagréablement. Les paumes soudain moites, le jeune homme se passe machinalement les mains sur les jambes.

L'espace d'un instant, il regrette de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Marinette. Avec elle à ses côtés, tout aurait été plus facile.

Mais à peine cette pensée traverse-t-elle son cerveau qu'il l'écarte aussitôt.

Il est ici pour régler les comptes avec son passé. Avec son père. S'il veut pouvoir guérir des blessures que lui a infligé la trahison de cet homme, il doit prendre son destin en mains, et il doit le faire seul.

Toujours assis face à Adrien, Gabriel plonge son regard fiévreux dans celui de son fils. Et aussitôt, sa figure se tord d'un étrange rictus. Une myriade d'émotions se succèdent sur son visage, toutes plus désespérées les unes que les autres.

Regrets.

Honte.

Horreur.

Elles tournent, tournent dans une ronde sans fin, laissant à peine entrapercevoir le cauchemar que traverse Gabriel depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

\- « Adrien… », articule-t-il d'une voix faible, comme si son fils allait disparaître de sa vue s'il venait à hausser le ton. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me reparler un jour… »

\- « Il fallait qu'on discute », répond le jeune homme dans un souffle, le regard toujours rivé à celui de son père.

\- « Je… », commence Gabriel avec hésitation, une expression de profonde souffrance gravée dans ses traits. « Adrien, je voudrais que tu saches… Jamais… Jamais je n'ai voulu… »

Sa voix se brise sur un sanglot et brusquement, Gabriel couvre ses yeux de sa main. Il prend une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, et une autre encore, alors que ses épaules se mettent tout à coup à être secouées par des spasmes incontrôlables.

Les joues d'Adrien se réchauffent sensiblement et, envahit par une brusque sensation de gène, le jeune homme détourne le regard.

Voir son père perdre ainsi la maîtrise de lui-même le bouleverse jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il a l'impression de lui dérober un instant d'intimité dont personne n'aurait jamais dû être témoin. D'assister à un évènement qui ébranle l'ordre naturel des choses.

Jamais il n'a vu son père perdre ainsi son sang-froid, pas même lors de la disparition de sa mère.

Gabriel Agreste est un monstre de contrôle.

Une créature à l'impassibilité légendaire.

Un homme qui a toujours refusé de montrer la moindre faiblesse à quiconque.

Mais manifestement, découvrir à quel point les conséquences de ses actes auraient pu être dramatiques a finalement réussi à ébranler cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis des années.

Pendant de longues minutes, le silence qui règne dans la pièce n'est troublé que par la respiration lourde et humide de Gabriel. Puis, dans un effort manifeste de volonté, le célèbre styliste avale une nouvelle goulée d'air, se redresse et retire ses mains de son visage.

Son regard est étrangement brillant et ses yeux auparavant injectés de sang sont désormais plus rouges encore.

\- « Jamais je n'aurai voulu te faire du mal », reprend-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Et j'ai failli… J'ai failli… »

Gabriel s'interrompt de nouveau, incapable de poursuivre.

\- « Tu aurais pu mourir », reprend-il avec un désespoir venu du plus profond de son être. « Tu aurais pu mourir et ça aurait été entièrement de ma faute ! Comment… Je ne mérite même pas de te voir. Je devrais disparaitre de ta vie », conclut-il en tournant brusquement la tête, manifestement incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son fils.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien se penche instinctivement en avant.

\- « Père… », murmure-t-il, « Je… Je ne veux pas… »

Adrien baisse le regard vers le sol et s'arrête le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. Sa gorge se serre, sa poitrine se comprime au point qu'il a l'impression qu'il va étouffer. Et pire que tout, ses yeux le piquent, le brûlent, l'implorent de laisser couler ces larmes qui ne demandent qu'à jaillir.

Mais Adrien refuse de pleurer.

Pas maintenant.

Il doit parler à son père. Lui ouvrir son cœur, mettre ses sentiments à nu.

Les larmes devront attendre plus tard.

Adrien prend une nouvelle inspiration et se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Puis, lentement, il relève la tête vers son père.

\- « Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez le Papillon », poursuit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte, « J'ai… Jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel sentiment de trahison. Vous avez raison. Toutes ces années où je me suis battu contre vous, j'aurais pu être blessé. J'aurais pu mourir. Et Ladybug aussi. Je l'aime, Père », serrant rageusement les poings. « Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne compte pas les fois où elle a été en danger à cause de vous. »

Alors qu'Adrien poursuit son discours, Gabriel se penche en avant, appuie ses coudes contre ses genoux et enfouit de nouveau visage entre ses mains.

\- « Le Papillon était mon pire ennemi », continue le jeune homme. « Alors quand… Quand j'ai découvert que c'était vous… Qu'une partie de ma vie était bâtie sur un mensonge… »

Adrien marque une pause et dégluti péniblement.

\- « J'ai fui », reprend-il d'une voix bourrelée de remords. « Le plus vite et le plus loin possible de vous. J'avais besoin de temps. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Que je prenne du recul, que je me reconstruise. Ça a été long et douloureux. J'ai eu des hauts, des bas, j'ai eu besoin d'aide parce que je n'arrivai pas à m'en sortir seul. Mais j'ai fini par aller mieux malgré tout », poursuit-il d'un ton plus assuré. « Et un jour, j'ai eu envie d'essayer de comprendre. De _vous_ comprendre. J'ai compris que si je voulais continuer à avancer, alors il fallait que je trouve la force d'affronter mon passé. Vous, le Papillon, Chat Noir. Et me voilà », conclut-il en désignant l'appartement d'un ample geste de la main.

Gabriel laisse échapper un gémissement presque inaudible, avant de redresser lentement la tête.

\- « J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer », articule-t-il levant vers son fils des yeux humides de larmes. « Comment-est ce que tu peux encore me parler ? »

\- « Vous… Vous êtes ma seule famille », confie Adrien dans un souffle. « Je tiens à vous, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se penche légèrement vers son fils et scrute son visage avec attention, à la recherche du moindre mensonge.

Mais jamais Adrien n'a été aussi sincère.

Il en veut à son père, et il l'aime en dépit de tout.

Rien de plus compliqué. Rien de plus simple.

\- « Je… Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je t'ai fait subir », murmure finalement Gabriel.

\- « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrais vous pardonner un jour… », réplique doucement Adrien.

Gabriel se raidit instinctivement dans son fauteuil en entendant les paroles de son fils, et son visage devient d'une pâleur de craie.

\- « …mais je veux essayer », ajoute aussitôt le jeune homme. « Je… Je ne veux pas… J'aimerai qu'on redevienne une famille. Une vraie famille. Alors je pense que je dois vous donner une chance et… Et j'espère vraiment que je réussirai à vous pardonner », conclut-il avec une profonde sincérité.

Le regard embué de larmes, Gabriel hoche mécaniquement la tête. Puis, timidement, les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvent légèrement vers le haut. Ce n'est pas un sourire, tout juste un rictus d'approbation. Mais c'est suffisant pour Adrien.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un soupir soulagé.

Il reste encore beaucoup à faire. Les blessures que son père et lui se sont infligés l'un à l'autre sont encore trop vives, trop profondes pour qu'une simple conversation suffisse à les guérir. La cicatrisation prendra du temps, de la patience et de nombreux efforts de leur part.

Mais à force de travail, peut-être être réussiront-ils enfin à construire ensemble cette relation père-fils dont Adrien a tant rêvé lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Et les lundis, à 15 heures, le jeune homme sait qu'il n'ignorera désormais plus les appels de son père.

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Note :_ _Et voilà, c'en est fini pour cette fic, et de façon générale pour mes fics écrites en parallèle d'"A bout de souffle". J'ai beaucoup aimé traiter différents aspects de l'histoire au travers de différentes fics et j'espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi !_

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à raconter dans chacune de ces histoires (pour rappel : A bout de souffle, Par-delà l'océan, Dans sa peau et Lundi,15h), pour pouvoir apporter un autre éclairage sur certains événements et/ou aller un peu plus loin en racontant des choses qui n'avaient pas eu lieu dans la fic principale. C'est la première fois que j'essayai ce genre de chose et j'ai trouvé ça très sympa à écrire, même si ça impliquait de relire x fois les autres fics pour éviter les incohérences xD ._

 _Bref, sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !_


End file.
